


Un touché léger

by PoneyRose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Culture naine, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, First Kiss, Flowers, Hair Braiding, M/M, Ori prend des notes, Ori takes notes, Touché léger, fleurs, lights fingers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoneyRose/pseuds/PoneyRose
Summary: Bilbo découvre que les nains doivent sérieusement considérer la possibilité d’épouser une personne si celle-ci réussi à tresser leurs cheveux pendant qu’ils sont endormi – sans les réveiller ! Cela lui semble une opportunité parfaite pour de un s’entrainer comme cambrioleur… et Peeeeuuut-être autre chose en même temps.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Un touché léger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Light Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309126) by [overtherisingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtherisingstar/pseuds/overtherisingstar). 



> Note de l’auteur :   
> Alors, encore une fois j’écris tout SAUF ce sur quoi je suis supposée écrire… ::SeTapeLaTêteSurLeBureau:: Ah, bien.  
> Ce One-shot a popé dans mon esprit de nulle part, et j’ai essayé d’être forte et juste le poster sur ‘The Hobbit Kink Meme’ au lieux de plus de « tout sauf ce sur quoi je suis supposée écrire », mais je ne pouvais juste pas me contenir. Bien sûr. Ce One-shot est un résultat de cela. C’était supposé être plutôt court, mais je continuais d’avoir de nouvel idée dessus, et il semble qu’il ait décidé d’avoir sa propre vie, alors… Bon. Je vous en prie, profitez !  
> Oh ! Aussi, il y a une vague référence au MPreg, à cause du dictionnaire Khuzdul. Vous en saurez plus à la fin.
> 
> Note de la traductrice :   
> Nouvelle traduction ! J’espère qu’elle vous plaira ^^   
> Comme d’habitude je n’ai pas de Beta donc si vous voyez des fautes n’hésitez pas à me dire où ^^   
> Bonne lecture et n’hésitez pas à commenter ! :D

Un touché léger.

« Attends, vous devez considérer d’épouser quelqu’un, s’il fait en sorte d’ajouter une tresse à vos cheveux, pendant que vous dormez, sans vous réveiller ? » Demanda Bilbo sceptiquement. Il trouvait ça plutôt difficile à croire.   
D’une manière ou d’une autre, lui et Bombur en était arrivé au sujet des différences entre leurs cultures jusqu’à en arriver à la façon de courtiser et au mariage pendant qu’ils préparaient le repas du soir pour la compagnie. Ça avait commencé par une discussion à propos des recettes hobbit et naine, après avoir vu le garde-manger étonnamment bien remplis de Beorn (dépourvu de viande évidemment), de la Bombur enchaina en parlant avec nostalgie des rôtis que ça femme pouvait préparer, continuant ainsi vers la famille et enfin la manière de courtiser. Spécifiquement, Bombur avait parlé de la façon dont lui et sa femme avait commencé à se courtiser, ce qui avait conduit à cette information plutôt intéressante.  
« Oh, oui. » Acquiesça distraitement Bombur tout en fourrant les légumes dans des boules de pâte à frire. « Ma Ona a tressé ma barbe, mais les cheveux fonctionnent tout autant. »  
« J’avais pourtant l’impression que les nain étaient habituellement des gros dormeurs. » Dit Bilbo en réfléchissant. « Il ne me semble pas que ce serait un si grand exploit de parvenir à vous tresser les cheveux sans vous réveiller. »  
« En fait, ça ne l’est pas. » Accorda le cuisinier. « C’est plus utilisé comme un moyen de marquer ton intention. Ainsi, tu ne peux pas être rejeté d’un revers de main, ton unique doit au moins te prendre en considération. Rien ne dit que, ça finira forcément par un mariage, bien sûr, comme tu peux toujours dire ‘non’ après y avoir, sérieusement, réfléchis, mais ça augmente très certainement tes chances. »  
« Ah. » Acquiesça le hobbit, la compréhension illuminant son visage pendant qu’il rejoignait son compagnon pour huilez la poêle à frire. « D’accord, je suppose que ça a plus de sens. »  
« Bien sûr, bien que la plupart d’entre nous, les nains, sommes effectivement comme tu l’as dit des gros dormeurs, certains d’entre nous ne le sont pas du tout. Tu n’as pas besoin de chercher plus loin que Thorin pour en avoir un bon exemple. »  
« Thorin ? » S’intéressa Bilbo en relevant la tête.  
« Ouais. » Dit Bombur un air amusé sur le visage. « C’est souvent arrivé qu’un nain ou une naine tente d’ajouter une tresse dans ses cheveux, mais il s’est toujours réveillé aussitôt qu’on le touchait. Il en garde une certaine fierté d’après ce que j’ai compris. Pas un gros dormeur notre roi. »  
Bilbo répondit par un grognement pensif, tandis qu’une idée prenait forme dans son esprit.

Il attendit qu’ils soient à nouveau sur la route, à deux jours de la maison de Beorn et à deux jours de Mirkwood, si les indications de Beorn étaient exactes. Ils avaient monté le camp dans la soirée comme toujours, au milieu de l’herbe et sous la protection de quelques arbres. Après le diner, il y eut de la musique et des rires, car la plupart ne voulaient pas s'endormir tout de suite. Bilbo avait gardé un œil sur Thorin toute la soirée, épiant leur chef qui regardait la compagnie faire la fête.  
Le roi nain s’était assis en s’appuyant sur un des rares larges rochers de la zone et y resta, ne voulant apparemment pas rejoindre sa couche pendant que sa compagnie était toujours réveillée et s’amusait. Par la chaleur du son regard sur ses compagnons, Bilbo pouvait dire que même Thorin, ce soir, n’avait pas envie casser l’ambiance en ordonnant à tout le monde de se mettre au lit.  
Le hobbit avait, durant le cours de la soirée, vu Thorin graduellement piquer du nez, jusqu’à finalement appuyer sa tête contre le rocher, les yeux fermés sans les ouvrir à nouveau.  
C’était l’occasion parfaite.  
Le cambrioleur (et il se sentait comme un, ce soir, planifiant de voler l’attention d’un certain roi nain) attendit que tous sauf le nain de la première garde - qui était Ori, cette fois – soit partit au lit, pour attirer son attention. Une fois cela fait, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui demander de rester silencieux, et le scribe acquiesça, un air attentif et intrigué sur le visage. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, après tout, si le nain était assez déranger par les actions de Bilbo pour réveiller accidentellement Thorin.  
Cela fait, Bilbo se mit sur ses pieds, le cœur dans la gorge. Il dû attendre un moment, respirant profondément pour calmer le tremblement de ses mains, ensuite il se dirigea vers l’endroit où Thorin était assis. Une fois au côté du nain, il écouta attentivement la respiration du roi, et détermina qu’il était définitivement endormi, il s’agenouilla dans l’herbe en faisant très attention.  
En se rapprochant un peu plus, le hobbit tendit la main vers les cheveux de Thorin, mais dut s'arrêter un moment pour se stabiliser à nouveau. Ce n'était pas le moment de trembler des mains !  
Jetant un coup d'œil à Ori et captant ses grands yeux, Bilbo sourit avec malice. Le scribe avait donc compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
Un des poneys hennit au loin. Bilbo s'était mentalement tapé dans le dos de ne pas avoir sursauté à ce bruit, s'assurant une fois de plus, en regardant les yeux fermés et le visage mou de Thorin, que le nain qui avait son affection dormait toujours, puis il se mit à tresser.  
Avec précaution, et tant de soin, le hobbit sépara les cheveux pour la tresse, se figeant un instant lorsque Thorin grogna d'un air endormi. Mais après un moment de tension, il était clair que le nain ne s'était pas encore réveillé.  
‘Vas-y, Bilbo !’ Se dit-il, en commençant à tresser. Prudemment, très prudemment, une mèche à la fois, en avançant lentement, le hobbit réalisa la tresse. Il en était à la moitié, et Thorin ne c’était toujours pas réveillé. En se balançant légèrement, Bilbo tourna son regard vers le bas pour s'aider à retrouver l’équilibre et il se retrouva à regarder une grappe de fleurs près de ses genoux (même dans l'obscurité, il pouvait dire que c'étaient des myosotis, en langage des fleurs elle signifiait 'ne m'oubliez pas') et, saisi par l'inspiration, il en cueilli quelques-unes tout en tenant la tresse à moitié terminée encore de l'autre main. La langue fermement coincé entre ses dents, il défit légèrement sa tresse afin de pouvoir commencer à mettre les fleurs plus hautes dans celle-ci. Thorin remua légèrement, et Bilbo se figea à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés, une petite grappe de myosotis soigneusement tenue par les tiges entre ses lèvres, serrant le début de la tresse dans ses mains jointes. Avait-il été trop loin, en essayant également d'y ajouter des fleurs ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que son coté 'Took' prenait le dessus avec lui, après tout, il suffit de voir son comportement avec les trolls... !  
Cependant, Thorin avait simplement tourné la tête légèrement et émit un doux ronflement, sans sortir de son sommeil. Soulagé, Bilbo se mit à tresser les fleurs, écoutant toujours avec attention le rythme de la respiration de Thorin pour s'assurer qu'il restait endormi.  
Et il le resta.  
Il pouffa d’une joie incrédule face du au travail accompli, le hobbit attacha la tresse avec une corde qu’il avait piqué à Bofur pour l’occasion (Il ne l’avait pas volé, pas vraiment, juste emprunté sans permission, et en aucun cas, considérant les circonstances, il ne pensait que le fabriquant de jouet en serait dérangé.) et délicatement il déposa la tresse contre l’épaule du roi. Quand le nain resta immobile, Bilbo se remit difficilement sur ses pieds – il devenait vraiment trop vieux pour rester à genoux si longtemps – et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers Ori qui l’observait la bouche ouverte.  
« Incroyable. » expira le scribe d’admiration aussi tôt que le hobbit fut assez proche. « Personne n’a jamais réussi à faire ça, sans le réveiller, avant ! » Il plongea pour récupérer son sac au moment où Bilbo s’effondrait à ses côtés, le soulagement coulant dans ses veines. Il l’avait fait. C’était réussi.

Et là, il paniqua : ‘Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?!’

Il serra la mâchoire, essayant de ne pas penser à la possibilité que Thorin méprise son amour, et prit avec gratitude la distraction que lui procurait Ori sous la forme de ses questions enthousiastes. Oui Ori, il admirait Thorin depuis que Balin avait conté à la Compagnie la bataille d’Azanulbizar, il l’aimait depuis la mésaventure avec les trolls, non, Ori, ne couche pas ça sur papier maintenant, il ne voulait pas que son humiliation sois inscrite si son amour n’était pas retourné.  
Une demi-heure plus tard au moins, Bilbo rejoignit sa couche et tenta de s’endormir. Ses nerfs ne voulaient simplement pas se calmer, et ça n'avait pas aidé d’avoir dû convaincre Ori de ne pas écrire ce qu’il avait fait dans l’instant. L'événement serait maintenant enregistré pour la postérité comme : ‘comment un cambrioleur hobbit avait osé s’éprendre d'un roi. Bilbo se recroquevilla sur lui-même à cette pensée.  
Le sommeil fut long à venir.

Thorin se réveilla avec un soupir, se redressant brusquement et clignant des yeux à la lumière. Il n'y avait que les plus infimes signes de l'aube à l'horizon, mais ses yeux prirent tout de même un moment pour se focaliser.  
Merde. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de s'endormir, seulement de se reposer les yeux un instant. C'était tellement bon de voir tout le monde passer une bonne soirée, pour une fois, qu'il n'avait pas voulu manquer un seul instant à les regarder. Il n’avait pas besoin de participer, il profitait assez en simplement regardant, mais apparemment il était trop fatigué.  
En grognant légèrement, il se leva et fit une grimace en essayant d'arranger sa nuque qui s'était tordue pendant son sommeil, en étirant soigneusement son cou. Il remarqua alors un éclair bleu vif dans ses cheveux du coin de l'œil et, curieux, s'empara de ses cheveux pour déterminer ce qui leur était arrivé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua ce qu'il avait acquis pendant la nuit. Debout immobile comme une pierre, il fixa avec incrédulité la nouvelle tresse de ses cheveux. Il y avait aussi des fleurs - de minuscules fleurs bleu vif, avec un noyau jaune, quand est-ce que quelqu'un... ?  
Lâchant la tresse, il secoua la tête et se moqua de lui-même. Il savait quand, là n'était pas la question. Cela s'était manifestement produit pendant la nuit, alors qu'il dormait. La vraie question était de savoir qui. Et, les yeux fixés sur Dwalin, il savait exactement à qui demander. Il n’y avait pas d’autre option de toute façon, comme tous les autres dormaient toujours.

Se dirigeant vers le garde, qui était assis près du petit feu au milieu du camp, il fit attention à ne marcher sur personne (bien qu'ils devraient vraiment se réveiller bientôt, de toute façon, ils devaient être en route avant que l'aube ne soit complète). Dwalin se tourna dans sa direction au mouvement, les mains allant vers sa hache, mais il se détendit quand il vit qui c'était. Thorin savait le moment exact où son ami avait vu sa nouvelle tresse. Le regard incrédule qu'il affichait, suivi de sa joie, disait tout. Thorin répondit du regard sombre.  
« Alors, qu’est-ce ? Quelqu’un a fini par t’avoir enfin ? »  
« Il semblerait que ce soit la cas. » Admit avec reluctance le roi nain, en arrivant auprès de son frère d’arme. « Sais-tu qui ? »  
Dwalin secoua la tête.  
« C’est pas arrivé durant ma garde. Bien que les fleurs me semblent assez claires sur qui cela doit être. » Il pointa son regard en direction de leur hobbit.  
Thorin suivit son regard, examinant leur cambrioleur. Bilbo était recroquevillé dans son sac de couchage, tourné vers l’extérieur. Il semblait dormir calmement, mais les plis dans son sac indiquaient une nuit agitée. Avait-il eu du mal à s’endormir ?  
En tapant sur la poignée de son épée, il réfléchit, il ne voulait pas commencer à espérer sans preuve concrète.  
« Qui avait la première garde ? »  
« Ça d’vait être Ori. » Grogna Dwalin, croisant les bras. Thorin lui lança un regard reconnaissant, avant d’aller questionner le scribe.

Ori était à côté de Dori, proche de la bordure du camp, ce qui signifiait que Thorin devait, une fois encore, faire attention de ne marcher sur personne. Il heurta accidentellement Gloin, endormi aux côtés de son frère, mais le nain ne sembla pas le remarquer. Thorin nota mentalement de se rappeler d’augmenter le nombre de participant à chaque tour de garde – si sa compagnie dormait aussi profondément, ils devaient vraiment pouvoir avoir confiance en leurs gardes pour les alerté du danger.  
S’arrêtant près de Ori, Thorin se reconcentra sur sa tâche actuelle, se penchant pour secouer le scribe et le réveiller.  
« Hmm, quoi ? » Murmura Ori ensommeillé, s’étirant comme un chat avant de cligner des yeux en les ouvrants. Ça lui prit un moment pour focaliser, mais une fois qu’il vit le roi nain, il commença vraiment à se réveiller et s’assit hâtivement, se frottant les yeux. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »  
« Dwalin m’a dit que tu avais eu le premier tour de garde. » Répondit Thorin tout bas, regardant Dori s’agiter, mais sans se réveiller. « Je me demandais si, par chance, tu avais vu qui avait tressé mes cheveux cette nuit ? »  
« Oh ! » rayonna Ori. « Oui, C’était Bilbo ! »  
« Maitre Baggins ? » Thorin retourna sa tête pour regarder le scribe. Son cœur s’emballa. « Tu es sûr ? » Insista-t-il.  
« Oui, certain ! » acquiesça Ori enthousiaste. « J’ai même tout couché sur papier, si vous voulez le lire ? »  
Thorin agita la main en signe de refus, se tournant pour regarder le hobbit endormi.  
« Peut-être plus tard. » Murmura-t-il.  
Il était sur le point de rejoindre Bilbo, quand une pensé lui sauta aux yeux le refroidissant. Et quoi, si Bilbo ne savais pas la signification naine du tressage de cheveux ?  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers Ori, demandant précautionneusement.  
« Semblait-il au courant de ce qu’il faisait ? »  
Le scribe acquiesça avec enthousiasme.  
« Il savait ce qu’il faisait, aucun doute la dessus. »  
« Comment le sais-tu ? »  
« Je lui ai parlé après. Tout est là. » Ori tapota le livre qu’il venait tout juste de sortir de son sac. « Définitivement, il savait que c’était un déclaration d’intention, d’amour. Je lui ai demandé depuis combien de temps il vous aimait, et il a dit- » Le jeune nain rougit soudainement en évitant le regard du roi. « Bon, peut-être que c’est mieux si vous lui en parlez directement. Mais, » Et cette fois il rencontra à nouveau volontairement le regard de Thorin. « Il savait ce que ça signifiait. C’était plus que clair. »  
Thorin acquiesça et remercia Ori d'un air confus, se poussant à tituber vers Bilbo dans un brouillard étonnant. Après tout, Bilbo avait tressé ses cheveux, sachant ce que cela signifiait !

Se laissant tomber, plutôt disgracieusement, aux côtés de Bilbo, il prit un moment pour fixer le visage endormi du hobbit, essayant de faire comprendre à son esprit ce qui venait de lui être révélé. Récemment ses rêves s’était de plus en plus mué de ‘la récupération d’Erebor, avec ses montagne d’or et son héritage’, vers ‘le simple fait d’avoir le semi-homme à ses coté pour toujours’. Il avait rêvé de dormir à ses côté, et se réveiller au matin, Bilbo toujours auprès de lui. Il avait rêvé de Bilbo jouant avec leurs enfants au coin du feu, d’avoir les conseils avisé de Bilbo, offrant toujours une expertise différente lorsqu’il fallait prendre des décisions, de manger les repas préparé par Bilbo et lui offrir des cadeaux en retour, des bijoux d’une valeur inestimable, mais assez modeste pour correspondre au semi-homme, d’heure, de jour, de mois et d’année avec Bilbo à ses côtés… D’avoir soudainement tous ses rêves à portée de mains, l’étourdissait de joie. Thorin voulait se rappeler de ce jour pour toujours. Et enfin, il garderait la tresse. Les fleurs faneront, mais il pensait pouvoir créer d’assez bon substitut en utilisant des saphirs et des citrines. Ça serait un travail complexe, puisqu’il était plus habitué à travailler avec du métal et des armes forgées, mais il pensait pouvoir le faire. Il ne voulait pas laisser une telle tâche à qui que ce soit d’autre.

Soudainement, Bilbo soupira dans son sommeil près de lui, reportant abruptement son attention sur le hobbit. Voulant enfin réaliser ses rêves, le roi nain posa la main sur le bras du hobbit sans réfléchir, et le réveilla d'un léger effleurement. Il étudia le visage de son aimé intensément pendant que celui-ci papillonnait de ses yeux fatigué suite au touché.  
« Nous devront attendre l’arrivée de Dis à Erebor avec la caravane final avant qu’on puisse se marier. » Dit Thorin sur un ton d’excuse dès l’instant ou Bilbo paru réveillé.  
« Pardon, quoi ?! » Les yeux de Bilbo s’écarquillèrent. « Marier ? Dis ? »  
« Marier, oui, évidemment. » Le roi nain fronça le visage de confusion. Il avait pensé que ça serait évident, mais peut-être que Bilbo était toujours à moitié endormi ? Il n’aurait probablement pas dû commencer la conversation ainsi, mais c’était trop tard maintenant. « Et Dis est ma sœur, une des rares personnes aillant l’autorité pour me marier. Bien que je suppose que Gandalf ou Dain puisse l’avoir aussi, mais Dis me tuerait si elle ratait mon mariage, alors c’est aussi bien qu’elle- »  
« Attends, attends, stop ! » Bilbo leva la main, et Thorin referma la bouche, soudainement anxieux. Avait-il mal comprit ce que Bilbo proposait ?   
« Tu es en train de dire que tu veux te marier avec moi ? Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir, d’abord ? » Demanda le hobbit. Le roi nain rechercha dans son regard, et il y trouva de l’espoir et une joie retenue, sans aucune objection. Repérant cela, il se relaxa visiblement.   
« Non, je n’ai pas besoin d’y réfléchir. » Confirma-t-il avec un sourire doux. Puis il prit conscience de la situation, grimaçant, il se reprocha d'être un idiot distrait et inconscient. Bien sûr, il avait complètement oublié... « Je suis désolé, j’avais oublié que tu ne savais pas. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge et se positionna de manière plus confortable, évitant les yeux de Bilbo quelques instant.  
Thorin sursauta légèrement lorsque Bilbo lui prit la main, la couvrant entièrement (ou aussi complètement que possible, avec ses petites mains), dans les deux siennes. Relevant les yeux vers le visage du hobbit, il réalisa que Bilbo lui souriait doucement.  
« Qu’est-ce que je ne sais pas, Thorin ? »  
Le nain expira profondément, se demandant par où commencer. Après un moment de contemplation, il décida qu’il valait mieux trancher dans le vif. Les nains n’étaient pas connus pour leur subtilité de toute façon.  
« J’ai réalisé que je t’aimais lorsque j’ai failli te perdre aux mont brumeux. Quand tu étais pendu à cette falaise, et que mon cœur s'est presque arrêté... J’ai su. »  
Les sourcils de Bilbo s’élevèrent presque jusqu’à ses cheveux en entendant cela.   
« Tu veux dire, quand tu as dit que je ne faisais pas partie de la compagnie ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule.   
Thorin grimaça à ce souvenir.   
« J’ai… Hum, paniqué ? Un peu ? » Sourit-il penaud.  
Bilbo renifla profondément en réponse.  
« Un peu ? Un peu plus qu’un peu, j’dois dire ! » Il ricana joyeusement en retour à Thorin, et ils passèrent un moment en silence, se souriant bêtement l'un à l'autre.  
Bilbo ne pouvait être plus heureux. Ce n’était pas possible.  
Quand il avait tressé les cheveux de Thorin, il n’avait jamais vraiment espéré d’en arriver là. Le mieux qu’il avait espéré, vraiment, était que Thorin pourrait, après y avoir réfléchit un moment, accepté d’être courtisé. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous (Bon d’accord peut être bien là), il n’avait pensé que Thorin serait prêt à accepter sa demande en mariage aussi vite. C’était… Ça c’était…  
Il voulait crier de joie, chanter et danser, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas ruiner ce moment qu’il partageait avec Thorin pendant que (presque) tous les autres dormait toujours – Bien qu’il ait vu, par-dessus l’épaule de Thorin, Ori s’approcher discrètement comme un serpent, en prenant de notes, et Dwalin qui regardait dans leurs direction, toutes les deux secondes, un sourire en coin plaqué au visage, et ça ne semblait pas bizarre, mais oh, ça n’avait pas d’importance, ça n’en avait pas, parce que Thorin venait de dire, de façon détournée, qu'il l'aimait ! Lui !

Ce qui lui amena une question…  
« Pourquoi n’avoir jamais rien dit ? »  
Thorin regarda avec surprise la nouvelle ligne de conversation, mais se remit au bout d'un moment.  
« Après la manière dont je vous ai traité avant ? » Il semblait honteux et Bilbo regretta sa curiosité. Bien sûr il fallait qu’il ruine ce moment. Il serra la main de Thorin pendant un temps, en signe d’excuse, et le roi nain serra une des sienne en réponse, lui offrant un bref sourire reconnaissant avant de continuer. « J’allais attendre que la quête soit finie, pour avoir le temps de te montrer un autre facette de moi-même. Une meilleure facette, j’espérais. Aussi… » Il ajouta après un temps de réflexion. « Pour avoir quelque chose à t’offrir. »  
Bilbo secoua la tête en souriant doucement.  
« Tu as juste besoin d’offrir ta personne, Thorin. Je ne demande rien de plus. »  
« Donc, il y aura un mariage alors ? » Demanda Thorin avec espoir.   
Bilbo rejeta sa tête en arrière en éclatant de rire.  
« Bien sûr, Thorin, je n’aurais pas tressé tes cheveux si je ne voulais pas t’épouser ! »  
Thorin rit avec lui, puis captura son visage pour un baiser, et Bilbo emmêla ses mains dans les cheveux de Thorin et l'embrassa en retour, riant doucement afin de se concentrer sur le toucher des lèvres de Thorin sur les siennes, la chaleur du corps de Thorin contre son torse, la sensation rugueuse des cheveux de Thorin sous ses doigts. Leurs nez se cognaient l'un contre l'autre, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait et, se fondant dans le baiser, la seule pensée cohérente de Bilbo était de savoir à quel point sa matinée n’aurait pu commencer plus parfaitement.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l’auteur :  
> Le prompt que j’ai posté peut être trouvé ici : http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22751467#t22751467  
> Si quelqu’un était intéressé de le complété, j’en serai ravie. Plus il sera refait, mieux c’est !  
> C'est donc un moment curieux pour le reste de la compagnie de se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? ;) Je voulais intégrer Fili et Kili ici, quelque part, mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver une bonne place, alors… Désolé ? J’espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas.  
> Au passage, comme je l’ai mentionné et vous l’avez peut être remarqué, il y a une vague référence au MPREG ici. Normalement, je n’écris pas à ce sujet, mais asparklethatisblue sur Tumblr a trouvé quelques très très très intéressantes choses dans le dictionnaire Khuzdul… techniquement, il y a un mot en Khuzdul pour père-dame (amadinh) et pour mère-homme (amadûn), et les gars, les implications ! Je crois que mon esprit a explosé de possibilité, alors je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’inclure l’une d’entre elle ici. (Hehehe). ::DésoléPasDésolé:: techniquement, j'ai imaginé des Dwobbits (Dwarf/nain – hobbit ndlt) appelant Thorin amadûn, ok ? Vous l’avez ?  
> Bien sûr ça peut juste être à propos des nains transgenres (en fait, c’est probablement le cas, à la fois à cause du "père-dame" et parce que je suis allé chercher le "frère d'armes" là-bas et que je ne l'ai pas trouvé ((Si quelqu’un connait le mot Khuzdul pour ça, dites le moi s’il vous plait)), mais je n’ai pas trouvé sœur-homme et frère-dame). Mais je choisis de l'ignorer pour des raisons de fanfiction. Chut.
> 
> Et pour clarifier le processus d'évolution des sentiments de Thorin pour Bilbo au fil du temps (parce que je ne pouvais pas non plus l'intégrer entièrement dans l'histoire), voici un extrait de mes notes, pour ceux que cela intéresse : Thorin aime aussi Bilbo (il s'en est rendu compte quand il a failli perdre Bilbo aux mains des Géants de pierre et que sa cruauté à l'époque était due à la peur et à l'inquiétude et un peu à l'agitation de la direction inattendue de ses sentiments. L'étreinte à Carrock était l'acceptation de ses sentiments, mais il allait attendre un peu avant d'approcher Bilbo pour lui faire la cour, jusqu'après Erebor, afin de gagner sa confiance d'abord après son comportement cruel d'avant).  
> D'accord, la note était longue, mais je vous laisse partir maintenant. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez apprécié l'histoire ! :D


End file.
